In general, a card such as a birthday card, a Christmas card, and a New Year greeting card is folded into two halves, and most card bodies are folded into two halves, and a text, a pattern or a figure is printed separately on external and internal sides of a first half, and an internal side of the second half is provided for writing a greeting message. When card manufacturers design and produce the aforementioned card, outstanding designs can be used to show special paper texture or pattern design, but the cards of this sort can show a monotonous flat visual effect only, and a three-dimensional visual effect cannot be achieved. Obviously, the traditional card not only has the drawback of a monotonous design, but also leaves no deep expression to the card receivers.
To overcome the shortcomings of the aforementioned cards, card manufacturers developed a three-dimensional card as shown in FIG. 1, and the three-dimensional card includes a card body 10 and an inner card 11, wherein the card body 10 is folded into two halves 101, 102, and a stylish pattern is printed onto the inner card 11, and an end of the inner card 11 is adhered onto an internal side of a half 101 of the card body 10, and another end of the inner card 11 is adhered onto an internal side of another half 102 of the card body 10. When the card body 10 is folded into two halves, the inner card 11 is accommodated into the two halves 101, 102. When the card body 10 is spread open, the inner card 11 is driven by the two halves 101, 102 of the card body 10 to erect at the internal side of the card body 10, such that the inner card 11 can show a three-dimensional visual effect. Such arrangement not only overcomes the shortcomings of a conventional card being too dull and monotonous, but also adds a memorial storage value to the card.
Although the three-dimensional card can overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and slightly show the three-dimensional visual effect, yet an inner card 11 of the three-dimensional card still comes with a planar style. Since the inner card 11 is driven by the two halves 101, 102 and erected on an internal side of the card body 10, the inner card 11 cannot show a dynamic effect for a surprise during the erecting process.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to find a way of overcoming the shortcomings of a conventional three-dimensional card and providing a three-dimensional stylish design of the card to enhance the dynamic effect of the card.